


Nocturnal  Creatures   13

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警中短篇  我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。





	Nocturnal  Creatures   13

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海  
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【恋物预警/舔足预警】

十三

“东静回来了。”

“我看到了，在XX酒吧，在跟一群年轻人喝酒，不过好像穿的是男装。”

“应该不会错，我见过他男装的样子的。”

“这我怎么知道，我只是通知你一声，你自己过来看。”

李赫宰的眼睛始终停留在酒保发来的第一条消息。

那是他和东静第一次相遇时，提点他请东静喝酒的那个酒保，后来跳槽去了另一家club，刚好是李赫宰的店。

退伍之后李赫宰去巡场子，两人都觉得眼熟，最后一聊，想起来了。

酒保很清楚李赫宰对东静的恋恋不舍，当年他和东静第一次见面之后，李赫宰变着法的找了他好多天，就为了要到东静的联系方式。

他只是个酒保，东静也不常来，他确实帮不上忙，但对那头臊眉耷眼的黄毛印象深刻。

后来李赫宰来酒吧问过很多次，还加了他kkt，问他东静什么时候回来给他发消息，紧接着就不见了。

直到许久以后再次见到李赫宰才知道他是去服兵役去了。

这两年对于李赫宰来说，不止是服兵役那么简单。

在他还在全罗道的时候，家里两个老头遇到仇人追杀，一个死，一个伤。

他回家奔丧，叔叔一家人难得整齐地站在一起，往年是连新年都凑不齐的，大女儿小女儿哭得停不住，两个儿子作为丧主站在门边红着眼圈送客。

记忆中他两个堂哥和家里的关系并不好，两个堂姐更是一年到头也不回家，逢年过节寄些礼物，对老头怨言颇多。

直到那个笑眯眯却行事果决的老头变成了花丛里的一张黑白照片，几个后人才意识到，原来他们怨他，也真的舍不得他。

自己家的老头伤得不轻，包扎好就连夜送去国外了。

李赫宰请假也就只能请两天，参加了叔叔的葬礼，根本没来得及见到自家老头。

妈妈接到老头之后给他去消息，可那会儿他在归队路上，视频电话没打多久就断了。

妈妈让他别怨老头。

“你从出生开始，就注定了会走上和你爸一样的路，他曾经跟你一样不愿意接受现实。”

“但现在这个现实，除了你没人能扛得起了，赫宰。”

“我知道，妈妈，”李赫宰印象中的妈妈永远是和蔼温暖的，鲜少见过这样愁眉苦脸的模样，“我都知道。”

“如果可以，不要再让你的孩子走上这条路了。”

妈妈想了想，很不甘愿地说了句： “可能没孩子还更好些。”

“你爸爸现在不能回国，到处都是仇人，要是你实在稳不住，就出国吧，妈妈和姐姐在这边，都有工作，也还有些存款，你说不定还能过来，继续读书。”

“别怨爸爸，赫宰，我们都不想这一切的发生。”

“如果人真的能决定自己的命运的话，没有人会愿意选择这样的生活。”

李赫宰捂着嘴，不肯在满是其他乘客的车上哭出声来。

“我们都很爱你，赫宰，如果你爸爸的方式错了，也不要怪他，他只是想让你，能比他刚接手这一切的时候，更顺利一些。”

“以后爸爸能给你的保护少了很多，你自己万事小心。”

好在他那两个堂哥帮了他不少忙，在他还在服役的时候，家里的烂摊子都是堂哥在帮忙打理。

但是堂哥各有生活，并不打算重走叔叔的旧路，到最后偌大一个家里划来划去，只能扒拉出一个没读书没工作从小跟着家里混的李赫宰来“接大任”。

李赫宰顶着寸头，回来接着父辈的脚步，继续当“上得了台面的生意人”了。

他真的开始工作的时候，才意识到两个老头给他给他铺的路有多实，多稳。

他没空再去想李东海。

至少他是这么以为的，他以为他不会再去想东静了。

直到他不知道第多少次走到李东海家小区外，走到李东海工作的医院楼下，走到他们第一次相遇的酒吧。

头发刚刚长到能修理的程度，他就急忙去染了金发，隔二十天就去补色，他想让东静在黑暗中一抬眼就能从人群中找到他。

可他自始至终都没再见过东静或者李东海。

去非洲的名单他确认了一遍又一遍，根本没有李东海的名字。去非洲的出名人员名单他费尽心思找到，也没有找到李东海的相关记录。

就好像李东海真的就从这个世界消失，再无踪迹。

李东海家的门锁没换，他隔三差五会过去一趟，在家里转来转去地打扫卫生。

李东海有洁癖，往常在他家的时候，浴室洗完澡都要仔仔细细打扫水渍，常常打扫到沙发上等待的李赫宰睡着。

这么大的一套房子，李东海因为不喜欢其他人进他家，都是自己打扫的，真到了李赫宰自己打扫的时候才知道这是项多大的工程。

那天去李东海原来的家，那个老奶奶说李东海原来也是个开朗孩子，出了那件事之后开始不爱说话，喜欢蹲在家里洗碗拖地。

越是做这些，家里人越觉得他“像个女孩”，越生气，挨打的次数就越多。

李东海的衣柜分区分类整理得整整齐齐。靠门口这边是李东海的衣服，种类不多，风格相似，几乎都是纯色系，打理得干净。

东静的衣服被放在靠近墙的那一边，大衣和裙子按颜色从浅至深挂好，另一格从上至下的抽屉里分别是内衣内裤和袜子。

他第一次翻看东静的袜子，都是些他不认识的外文标签，一看就知道不是便宜货。

几个抽屉里都有还没来得及拆封的包装盒和包装袋，里面都是白色系的织物。

袜子那一格最上面摆着几双白色的过膝袜，应当是依照他的要求新添的，只是还没来得及穿，东静就走了。

东静把他每句随口说的话都记在心里，连他床上不过脑子的那些胡话都一一践行。

是有多喜欢他才能做到这样？到底是有多喜欢他才能每句话都记得。

李东海刚走那会儿，他实在找不到他，整晚整晚睡不着，回家把自己家的洗护用品，洗衣液什么的，都照着李东海家买了一份，想要留住一点点熟悉的味道。

被套什么的闻着八九不离十了，他晚上反而更清醒。

有天晚上因为生意应酬喝了些酒，他醉醺醺地晃去李东海家，在玄关前摔了好几跟头，连滚带爬地去了李东海卧室，翻出来那几双还没来得及拆封的新袜子，拆开包装。

然后哭得神志不清地用袜子包着前端撸了一发，干燥的尼龙袜子蹭得很疼，但前液提供了润滑的效果，很快就变得冰冷且湿润，像条听话的小蛇，任由他搓圆捏扁，却只是想伺机毒杀早已是囊中之物的他。

他满脑子都是他们在沙发上缠绵的过去，含着眼泪轻声喊疼的李东海回过脸看他，可就是他动作再大些再粗鲁些他也没舍得喊停。

李赫宰眼睛里全是因为情绪激动涌出的泪水，嘴里大概也是混混沌沌地喊着那个人的名字，一会儿东静一会儿东海的。

直到全数射出，白浊再一次将丝袜弄脏，像过去无数次那样，他才脱力一般睡去，任由腿间一片狼藉。

快去全罗道了，他还不忘从李东海家多顺了几条拆过封，也有可能穿过的袜子，放久了已经没什么洗衣液的香味，更多的是衣柜里特有的陈旧。

他也想不通自己这般有些奇异的执念来自于哪里，可自从上一次在李东海家借着丝袜自慰之后，他满脑子都是那几双袜子。

他和东静的性事几乎都离不开丝袜，或短或长，有的有袜带，有时候又是连裤袜，后者往往逃不过被他撕出好几个大洞的结局，寿命比吊带袜短得多。

但是李东海从不拒绝他，任由他的大手撕完丝袜之后用力揉捏自己的臀瓣，咬着嘴唇注视血红着一双眼的李赫宰，然后用脚跟轻轻蹭李赫宰的后腰，又或者是坏笑着蹭他的胸前。

军队里的日子枯燥且难熬，他入伍的时候刚开春，离开训练所去全罗道的时候又是夏天，寝室里常常是汗味闷出的厚重臭气，他带不下，晚上也睡不着。

硬板床上无数个难眠躁动的长夜，他一遍又一遍地上演着“忘记他”又“忘不掉他”的挣扎。

他将偷偷带来的袜子藏在床单底下，半夜辗转，最终还是认命一般爬起来拿着袜子去卫生间，急切地想要纾解因为睡梦中梦到的东静而来势汹汹的欲热。

他脑海里都是那一次在自己家，东静用被他前段渗出的前液打湿的袜子裹着的双足轻踩他昂扬的欲望，灵活的脚趾就算被丝袜包裹着，动作也足够精巧，脚趾在铃口处画着圈，然后将因为前液浸湿显得光泽透亮的脚趾伸到他嘴边。

李赫宰也不嫌弃，含着脚趾轻咬，东静吓得缩回去，却被李赫宰握住脚踝，从脚踝一路啃咬到膝盖。

紧接着坏笑的东静又被李赫宰重新搂进怀里，没有保留地被贯穿，被深入，仰着脖子幸福地喘息着。

那些他们一起创造的，茜色的回忆，缠绵湿滑的过去，借着被李赫宰小心珍藏的手工丝袜，将李赫宰越勒越紧。

他的情欲终究是向他投降，再无为其他人点燃的可能。

现在李东海回来了。

他的欲望开关，他的情色背景，他的肉欲缪斯。

他死死盯着那条消息，抑制不住的狂喜和愤怒几乎要烧掉他的所有理智。

扣衬衣扣子的时候，他的手还是止不住地发抖，外套拿在手里，手机向往兜里放，却好几次滑到地上。

李东海回来了，他终于舍得回来了。

这一次他怎么也得将李东海吞进肚里，血肉全都化进自己的血肉里，让他再也离不开自己。

李赫宰到酒吧门口时看了一眼手机，不知道是不是天意弄人，居然是自己生日的前一天。

那终于舍得出现的李东海，就是他最好的礼物了。

夜色正酣，酒吧里气氛刚要嗨起来，李赫宰沉着张脸剥开人群往里挤，激动地连脸上的肌肉都在颤抖。

他远远地看见，李东海正在吧台旁，背朝着他的方向，还是一样的，一握就断的窄腰，穿着件白衬衣，衬衣下摆扎在裤腰里，看起来像是刚下班来不及换衣服就过来了。

李东海头发长了很多，用根发圈随意扎出一个有些勉强的马尾，支在后颈处，可爱得让人眼热。

他走近，听见李东海身旁圆脸大眼睛的年轻人，端着酒杯凑到李东海面前，喊他“东海哥”。

“现在可以去回复卡座那边你的朋友们，就说我答应了。”

“真心话大冒险这种游戏，果然还是小孩子爱玩。”

李东海甚至伸手揉了一把那个年轻人的头发，对对方的撒娇予以欲求。

“快去跟你朋友说，你没办法继续喝下半场了。”

李赫宰听见了李东海和那小子的对话，耳熟地让他目眦欲裂。

“东海......”

他看着李东海和那个年轻人亲密的互动，两人说话的时候李东海的手就没有离开过那人身上，不是摸摸脸，就是揪头发。

而他一声沉闷的，嘶哑的“东海”，吓得李东海手上动作一停。

“你怎么在这？”李东海的脸没什么变化，但好像比之前还要再瘦些。

“我为什么不能在这？”李赫宰死死盯着此时站在李东海身后一脸防备的年轻人，那人看起来比自己还要再小些，二十来岁，一张娃娃脸，连装凶狠都还不会。

他是看见他刚刚怎么跟李东海撒娇的，癞皮狗一般蹭在李东海身上，撕都撕不开。

偏偏他最清楚，李东海不会拒绝，也最吃这套。

“没什么事我带小家伙先走了。”李东海拉过身后的年轻人，准备离开。

“小家伙？”这样熟悉的爱称，李赫宰是咬着牙重复的。

“东海哥，他是谁啊！ ”

偏偏那个圆脸年轻人丝毫没有眼力见，凭着本能也知道面前这人对自己没有善意，还想站到两人之间来护着李东海。

“你又算什么东西！ ”

李赫宰抬手就去推他，年轻人身子单薄，哪里经得起从部队出来体能正是巅峰的李赫宰这么一推，踉跄着往后退了好几步。

“赫宰，他和你没关系，你别冲动。”

李东海站到年轻人前面，一副势要护他到底的样子。

“那他和我没关系，你和我总有关系了吧？”

亲疏分明的称谓让李赫宰胸口酸得发紧，他借机用目光贪婪地描绘着李东海的脸，两年了，他从未这样清晰地拥有过他。

“你把钥匙还给我，我们就没关系了。”

墙上的时钟时针分针都刚好指向12，人群正在DJ的带领下为老板庆生，庆祝每年这个时候半价的酒水。

时隔两年，他也终于有机会收到李东海的生日礼物，礼物是久别重逢，就只是开口向他要回他们最后的联系。

——TBC——


End file.
